A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown
A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary There's big trouble going at CHS as Eggman's newest robot, Egg-Sorcerer takes control of the minds of human females as hypnotized slaves, It's up to Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus, Sonic, Sora, Rigby, Gmerl, Penny and they're friends to stop Egg-Sorcerer once and for all. Plot Penny and Starlight's 2 on 1 Training It begin with Robbie, Starlight, Penny, RobotBoy and RobotGirl started training. Then, Coloratura aka Rara paid a visit to some old friends. Dr. Eggman's new robot/The beginning of his new evil plan At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot were working on a new robot. The reunion of Harmony Force/Getting ready for Camp Soon, Twilight and her friends are starting a reunion of Harmony Force. Later that day, Sunset went towards Robbie's room and sees him asleep. When Robbie woke up, She explained that everyone's taking a camping trip and invited him. At the Camp Site/Luna remembers her childhood At last, They've reached Camp Everfree. Just then, Vice Principal Luna was starting to remember her camping trip with her sister in her childhood. Egg-Sorcerer makes his move/Hypnotizing his first victim From inside the forest, Egg-Sorcerer appears by his magic looking for his first victum. Then, Fluttershy came to look around. Suddenly, Egg-Sorcerer uses his staff to cast a mind controlling spell on her. Hypnotized Fluttershy fights Robbie and the Boys Meanwhile, Robbie and the Boys were enjoying they're time at the river. Just then, Fluttershy got Hypnotized by Egg-Sorcerer and was commanded to take down the Rangers. The Fight Continues/A Strange Retreat/Tori's investigation Soon, Robbie fought against the Mind Controlled Fluttershy one on one. As Robbie couldn't hurt her, He had to call the team for retreat. At the Wind Ninja Academy, Tori was beginning to wonder about the dangers in Camp Everfree. So, She gathered Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah and Kapri for the investigation party. The Cross Fusion Team appears/Wanda tells Tommy Turnbull and his friends join the camp And then, The Cross Fusion Team along with the Ninja Power Rangers came to help Robbie and the others. Soon, Wanda tells Tommy Turnbull and his friends to join the others at Camp Everfree. Another victim under a spell/Eggman's sweet victory But then, Dean Cadance was the next victim falling under Egg-Sorcerer's spell. With Flurry Heart crying, Cam took her to safety. Dr. Eggman on the other hand smirked with triumph for his sweet victory. Waking the Girls up/Telling the others what happen to the girls/Robin and the others in trouble In the Hidden Room, Robbie, Shane, Lan Hikari and the boys woke up Robin and the girls and warned them about Egg-Sorcerer. Soon, Cam tell the others about what happen to the girls when Egg-Sorcerer cast a spell on them. Then, He explained that his staff was the reason. Meeting Palutena at the Base/How to stop Egg-Sorcerer At the Base, The Rangers meets Palutena and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe who was summoned by Pit. Then, They told them how to stop Egg-Sorcerer from casting them to a deep sleep. Digit's new gadget/Saving the girls of Data Squad/Robbie's Big Plan Soon, Digit has his new gadget called the Anti-Hypno Beam. And from that point on, Robbie used the Anti-Hypno Beam and free Robin, Sunset, Amy, Zoe, Starlght, Marina and Kelly from the spell. Just then, Robbie had a plan that will put a stop to Egg-Sorcerer's spell for good. Playing with Flurry Heart/Penny's idea to break the spell And so, Penny, Marah and Kapri started playing with Flurry Heart just before they were summons by Cam to get ready to stop Egg-Sorcerer. Just then, Penny had an idea how to break the spell. Coloratura volunteered to help/Digit and Widget save the girls From that moment, . A rescue for Celestia and Luna The Data Squad/Ninja Storm Tag-Team Fight The Spell is broken/Penny's first Ranger Battle The Tag-Team came to the rescue/Penny received her own weapon Bringing down Egg-Sorcerer/Bigger and Badder again Summon all the Zords/Initiating the Cyber Aqua Megazord Egg-Sorcerer defeated/The day is saved again Welcoming Rara/Robbie's big surprise about more Power Rangers Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Ninja Rangers Heroes Cross Fusion Team Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Colortuara (Rara) *Motherboard, Wanda, Scanner, Dr Marbles & Fluff *Inspector Gadget *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Brain *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe Civilians *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Minty, Moon Dancer, Wysteria & Sky Wishes *Flurry Heart *Diamond & Silver Spoon *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Cameos *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Mrs. Anna Twombly *Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Kevin, Jonny, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy and Rolf Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Trivia *It marks the full appearance of Inspector Gadget's 14 year old niece, Penny, the Aqua Data Squad Ranger. *The Data Squad Rangers will Team up with Ninja Storm Rangers and the Cross Fusion Team. Transcript *A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad